Father's Learn
by burtonfan422
Summary: How did certain characters who were not physically at Hogwarts at the time of Harry's arrival find out about the news, how did they react? Well, that's what I try to find out in this little story (There will be more
1. Arthur Weasley

Arthur came home September 1st, knowing that the house would practically be empty with all of the boys now at Hogwarts. He opened the door seeing young Ginny simply sitting at the table, she appeared to be drawing something on a piece of paper. He smelled meatloaf cooking in the kitchen. He looked at the family clock to see that Percy, the twins and Ron were all at school, that made him smile.

"Hello lovely ladies!" he called out. Ginny looked up from her drawing and waved at her father.

"Arthur! So sorry you couldn't be there today!" Molly called as she ran to greet her husband and then give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, tragically there's been a lot going on, no surprise there I suppose. We had a rough encounter with a poor Muggle chap who unknowingly bought a flying carpet, the blasted thing nearly killed him before we got there. We had to do a series of Confundus Charms and make up a story for the neighbors that we were simply inspecting for dry rot, I don't know if they fully believed us," said Arthur as he and Molly sat down at the table with Ginny.

"So, did the boys get on the train safely?" he asked after they had a chance to settle down.

"Naturally, and you will never believe who we met at the station today," said Molly, a bright smile on her face.

"Well judging by the smile on your face, you clearly didn't meet up with the Malfoy's," answered Arthur.

"We got to meet Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ginny. Arthur was absolutely dumbstruck.

"THE Harry Potter?! He's returned to the Wizarding World?" he inquired.

"Why yes, he was awfully polite. Fred and George were the first to realize it was him, looks like he and Ron will be having classes together!" said Molly happily.

"Well, it sure is going to be an exciting time for a lot of people, with Harry Potter now at that old school. I do hope I can meet him sometime soon, after spending time with Muggles, I bet he can tell me a lot about them," said Arthur excitedly.

"Honestly Arthur, you're almost as bad as Ginny, he's not some chimp at the zoo!" said Molly exasperatedly.

The very next day, they received an owl from the school, telling them that Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor, they were all very pleased to hear that. A few days after that, another school owl came by. At first, they believed it was a note saying that Fred and George had ended up in some type of trouble again. But no, it was from Ron telling them that he had made friends with Harry Potter who had also been sorted into Gryffindor! It was news that would change their lives forever!


	2. Lucius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy came home after work, expecting his meal ready and hot. Narcissia, his wife was at the table waiting patiently as Dobby, their house elf brought in their food.

"Good evening Narcissia, have you heard from the school? I presume Draco has in fact been sorted into Slytherin?" he greeted his wife.

"Yes, I got news from the school. Draco is in Slytherin, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised," she replied as she began to cut into the meat. Lucius sat himself down as his plate of food was gently placed in front of him. Dobby began to scurry away from the table for fear that he might be whacked.

"There is something else that might be worth noting," Narcissia mentioned in the middle of their meal.

"Oh, do tell," replied Lucius.

"There's a report that the famous Harry Potter is now at school," she said, albeit quickly. Lucius dropped his utensils.

"The famous Harry Potter? What house did he get sorted into pray tell?" asked Lucius with a sneer.

"Well from what people are saying, he was sorted into Gryffindor," replied Narcissia, trying not to look directly into her husband's eyes, for she knew that house name was practically taboo in their household.

"Of course, I still remember the day his parents were sorted into that house, I had just been made prefect, and Snape was sorted into our house. No matter, we will not let that bother us. Dobby! Fetch me new utensils!" Lucius barked. Dobby came as quickly as he could with clean utensils.


End file.
